


My gift is you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Entrò velocemente nella stanza, guardandosi intorno e non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere quando finalmente vide il fidanzato.Colpa sua d’essere stato così malfidente da credere che non gli rispondesse al telefono e non lo avesse salutato perché ce l’avesse con lui.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	My gift is you

**_~ My gift is you ~_ **

Daiki era parecchio in apprensione, in quel momento.

Camminava velocemente dalla stazione della metro fino a casa, alzando sempre il braccio a guardare l’orologio, quasi sperando di vedere le lancette tornare magicamente indietro a due ore prima.

Lui ci aveva provato, davvero, a fare più in fretta possibile, ma quella giornata era cominciata malissimo ed era continuata se possibile ancora peggio.

Tutto quello che poteva andare storto era andato storto, c’era stato un intoppo dopo l’altro e lui non era riuscito a lasciare gli studi che più di un’ora e mezzo dopo quanto aveva preventivato.

Aveva provato a chiamare Ryosuke più volte quando si era reso conto del ritardo che andava accumulandosi, ma l’altro non aveva risposto alle sue chiamate, quindi gli aveva mandato una mail.

Era preoccupato; voleva che il fidanzato capisse che non era stata colpa sua, e che non se la prendesse con lui per aver fatto tardi.

Sapeva di avere poche speranze che l’altro non fosse irritato, del resto.

Era da almeno una settimana che continuava a chiedergli di fare presto quella sera, e Daiki aveva anche promesso che l’avrebbe fatto, senza tenere in considerazione la prospettiva di una giornata del genere.

Quando finalmente arrivò al portone del palazzo in cui abitava con il più piccolo, attese pochi secondi, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di entrare, e poi una volta in ascensore cercò di prepararsi alla svelta un discorso di scuse che risultasse quanto meno convincente.

Dispiaceva anche a lui, in fondo; aveva tante aspettative quante Yamada per quella serata da passare insieme, tanto più cogliendo l’occasione di San Valentino, e il pensiero di averla potenzialmente rovinata lo irritava non poco.

Quando entrò nell’appartamento salutò a voce alta, tendendo l’orecchio in attesa di una risposta da parte del fidanzato.

Quando non sentì niente sospirò, e si affrettò a togliersi le scarpe e il cappotto per dirigersi in salotto, mentre tutto il discorso che si era preparato gli sembrava adesso inutile, ed era invece pronto a mettersi sulle ginocchia ed implorare perdono. Non avrebbe sopportato che Ryosuke smettesse di rivolgergli la parola per una cosa del genere.

Entrò velocemente nella stanza, guardandosi intorno e non riuscendo a fare a meno di sorridere quando finalmente vide il fidanzato.

Colpa sua d’essere stato così malfidente da credere che non gli rispondesse al telefono e non lo avesse salutato perché ce l’avesse con lui.

Yamada era sdraiato sul divano, rannicchiato sotto una coperta pesante, e dormiva dalla grossa.

Aveva la porta leggermente schiusa e il respiro pesante, ed aveva un’aria così adorabile che Daiki non poté fare a meno di rimanere a guardarlo, assorto, prima di avvicinarsi al divano e sedersi di fianco a lui, cominciando ad accarezzargli lentamente una gamba.

Mentre il più piccolo si agitava nel sonno, mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile, vide sul tavolino di fronte a sé una scatola con l’involto rosso, e ancora sorrise.

Non pensava che davvero Ryosuke gli avrebbe regalato del cioccolato. Tantomeno, se l’aspetto fai-da-te della scatola non mentiva, che glielo preparasse lui stesso.

Cercando ancora di scacciare il senso di colpa per aver fatto tardi, si chinò sul fidanzato, posandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Ryo?” lo chiamò, a voce bassa.

L’ultima cosa che voleva, era che si svegliasse di soprassalto.

“Ryo-chan?” chiamò ancora. “Ryo, svegliati, sono tornato.” provò. Il più piccolo afferrò inconsciamente la coperta, tentando di tirarla più in alto, e Daiki sorrise. “Ryo, la cena.” usò questa sua ultima carta, sperando almeno che il fidanzato reagisse alla prospettiva del cibo.

“Mh.” biascicò, aprendo gli occhi per un breve istante, salvo poi fare una smorfia e richiuderli, probabilmente infastidito dalla luce. “Che ore sono?” chiese lentamente, la voce del tutto impastata dal sonno.

“Le dieci. Ho fatto tardi, mi dispiace, ma è successo di tutto oggi.”

Yamada si mise a sedere, gli occhi socchiusi ed un’espressione confusa. Si passò le mani davanti al viso, e vedendolo in quella situazione, con i capelli scombinati e la trama del divano impressa su di una guancia, Daiki non poté fare a meno di chinarsi su di lui, dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Perché?” chiese il più piccolo, sorridendogli e sistemandosi contro di lui, appoggiando il viso sulla sua spalla.

“Non posso nemmeno baciare il mio fidanzato adesso? Tanto più quando è così adorabile?”

Ryosuke gemette, afferrando la coperta e portandosela di fronte al viso.

“Non sono adorabile, sono confuso!” si lamentò. “Devo aver dormito troppo. Avevo preparato la cena, ma poi tu no sei arrivato e allora mi sono messo ad aspettarti sul divano. Suppongo di essere crollato, ad un certo punto della serata.”

Daiki chinò il capo, con aria colpevole.

“Mi dispiace.” si scusò per l’ennesima volta. “Sono sicuro che troverò un modo per farmi perdonare.” aggiunse poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Ryosuke si piegò in avanti, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi.

“Potresti provare con un altro bacio, ad esempio.” mormorò, sorridendogli prima che l’altro si protendesse verso di lui, accontentando subito la sua richiesta.

Daiki provava una sensazione di calore difficilmente descrivibile.

C’era un che di unico in quella situazione, nel tornare a casa e trovare Ryosuke addormentato, sentire contro il proprio il suo corpo ancora caldo per essere stato sotto le coperte, e quella bocca e quelle labbra che chiedevano la sua attenzione.

Si separò da lui poco dopo, sorridendogli e scompigliandogli i capelli, come se avessero bisogno di essere ancora più in disordine.

Non che non si sentisse ancora in colpa per il ritardo, ma era felice del fatto che il fidanzato non se la fosse presa, che fosse anzi di quell’umore così adorabile. 

Ryosuke si mise nuovamente a sedere composto, sbuffando e guardandosi intorno, come per riprendere velocemente contatto con la realtà.

“La cena sarà diventata immangiabile a quest’ora. Vuoi che prepari qualcos’altro?” gli domandò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Arioka scosse la testa, mettendosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la cucina.

“Non se ne parla. Ti ho già fatto cucinare una volta per niente, ci penso io alla cena. Tu puoi continuare a riposare, se vuoi.”

“Ah, non se ne parla. Finirei per addormentarmi di nuovo, e saremmo punto e d’accapo.” si alzò a sua volta, raggiungendolo. “Ti do una mano. Non mi dà fastidio.” propose.

Andando dal salotto verso la cucina poi parve come ricordarsi improvvisamente qualcosa, e si fermò sulla soglia della porta.

“Ah!” esclamò, tornando sui suoi passi.

“Cosa?” domandò incuriosito Daiki, curiosando nei piatti e afferrando delle bacchette per assaggiare la yakisoba che il più piccolo aveva preparato.

“Niente!” urlò Yamada dall’altra stanza, e Daiki sentì soltanto un veloce tramestio prima che il più piccolo tornasse in cucina, con un’espressione colpevole che non fu in grado di decifrare. 

“Ryo, secondo me questa se la riscaldiamo è ancora buona.” gli disse, ignorando il buffo comportamento del più piccolo, che si affrettò a sorridergli e ad annuire.

“Ok. Tu mettila in padella, io apparecchio.”

Arioka non impiegò che pochi minuti per riscaldare la yakisoba, e non appena fu pronta la portò in tavola, sedendosi di fianco a Ryosuke e sorridendogli, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo.

“Buon San Valentino, tesoro.” mormorò, notando il rossore sul viso del fidanzato.

“Buon San Valentino.” rispose questi velocemente, afferrando poi le bacchette. “Itadakimasu!” esclamò, iniziando subito a mangiare senza aggiungere altro.

Daiki aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma di nuovo scelse di non rovinare la serata per quella che probabilmente era solo una sua impressione.

Ci era già andato vicino a farla divenire un disastro, non voleva mettere di nuovo il piede in fallo.

Mangiarono in silenzio, entrambi troppo affamati vista l’ora per fare conversazione.

Di tanto in tanto Daiki alzava lo sguardo verso il più piccolo, ma vendendolo mangiare la yakisoba tranquillo si convinse del fatto che aveva fatto bene a non preoccuparsi, e che probabilmente non c’era niente di strano, era soltanto la sua immaginazione a giocargli brutti scherzi.

Finito di mangiare gli fece i complimenti per la cena, e si alzò per mettere i piatti nel lavello, senza fretta di cominciare a rigovernare.

Voleva passare un po’ di tempo con lui, prima; le stoviglie potevano aspettare. 

Si mise dietro di lui, posandogli le mani sulle spalle ed iniziando a massaggiarlo lentamente, quasi in un gesto automatico, lasciando poi che i palmi s’intrufolassero sotto la maglietta e sul petto, senza tuttavia voler essere malizioso.

“Cosa pensi?” gli chiese chinandosi all’altezza del suo orecchio, dandogli un veloce bacio sulla tempia.

Da quella prospettiva lo vide fare una smorfia, e gli sorrise. “Mh, visto che è San Valentino e abbiamo finito di cenare... cosa ne dici, mi merito lo stesso qualcosa oppure visto il mio ritardo rimarrò a bocca asciutta?” scherzò, cercando così di stemperare la tensione del più piccolo.

Probabilmente, si rese conto con il senno di poi, fu la cosa più sbagliata da dirgli.

Yamada gemette come di disappunto, e si scostò dal suo tocco, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi con passo pesante verso il salotto.

Daiki rimase immobile con gli occhi sbarrati, fino a quando non lo vide rientrare nella stanza con la scatola rossa che aveva visto sul tavolino quando era rimasto in casa.

“Daiki.” lo chiamò il fidanzato, con tono di voce serio. Titubò per qualche attimo, e alla fine sbuffò, chinando il capo. “Mi dispiace, Dai-chan!”

Il più grande fece qualche passo in avanti, raggiungendolo e costringendolo a risollevarsi, sempre più confuso.

“Ryo, mi vuoi spiegare che cosa diamine sta succedendo? Di che cosa ti dispiace.”

Yamada allora sospirò, porgendogli la scatola; quando l’altro la prese si rese subito conto del fatto che fosse troppo leggera, e difatti quando l’aprì la trovò completamente vuota, salvo qualche rimasuglio di cioccolata.

Stava per chiedere nuovamente spiegazioni al fidanzato, ma questi lo precedette senza che lui dovesse domandargli nulla.

“Ho passato tutto il pomeriggio a preparare i cioccolatini. Sembra una cosa semplice, ma non lo è affatto. Li ho dovuti rifare due volte. Volevo prepararli io quest’anno, visto che avevo tempo, e mi sembrava una cosa carina da fare, e...” prese fiato. “Poi però tu hai fatto tardi. E allora mentre ti aspettavo mi è venuta fame, quindi...” s’interruppe, affatto intenzionato a continuare, lasciando che Arioka immaginasse da sé cosa fosse successo. Assunse in viso la medesima sfumatura rosso acceso della scatola vuota che Daiki teneva in mano, lo sguardo chino su di essa, l’espressione assolutamente colpevole. 

Il più grande sapeva che di fronte a tanta contrizione avrebbe almeno dovuto fare lo sforzo di rimanere serio, ma non gli riuscì proprio di farlo e scoppiò a ridere.

“Amore!” gli disse, istintivamente attirandolo contro di sé e abbracciandolo. “Ma andiamo, e ti sei impensierito per una cosa così stupida?” gli baciò la fronte, lasciando che si allontanasse e guardandolo in viso.

Yamada si sforzò di sorridere, scrollando le spalle.

“Sì. Voglio dire... dove si è mai sentito di qualcuno che mangia il cioccolato che invece dovrebbe regalare a San Valentino?” gli fece notare.

Il più grande alzò un sopracciglio, annuendo come a dargli ragione, e poi tornò seduto al tavolo, mentre l’altro rimaneva in piedi di fronte a lui.

“Vediamo... quindi visto che io sono senza il mio cioccolato, adesso sei tu che dovresti farti perdonare, no?” gli chiese, malizioso.

Ryosuke ridacchiò, e il suo umore cambiò in modo quasi immediato, cogliendo l’invito nel tono del fidanzato. Si avvicinò verso di lui e si chinò con fare sensuale, posando con grazia i gomiti sul tavolo e piegandosi in avanti, prendendo con le dita a giocare con i capelli del più grande.

“Esatto, mi devo fare perdonare. Che cos’è che vuoi?” domandò, fingendo innocenza.

Daiki assunse un’espressione stranamente seria, mentre gli passava una mano dietro la nuca e lo attirava verso di sé.

“Te.” mormorò. “Ho sempre voluto te, Ryo. Del resto non mi importa niente.” lo guardò dritto negli occhi, sforzandosi per mantenere quel contatto visivo, perché non c’era niente in Ryosuke che lo confondesse così come guardarlo in quegli occhi dei quali, ormai anni prima, si era innamorato.

Il più piccolo rimase per qualche secondo immobile di fronte a quella richiesta così diretta, e Daiki poté sentire con chiarezza il suo respiro accelerare.

Portò anche l’altra mano sul suo viso, attirandolo maggiormente fino a ché non fu abbastanza vicino perché potesse baciarlo di nuovo; questa volta lo fece senza alcuna dolcezza, ma cercò in egual modo nella foga la sua lingua, gli morse piano un labbro, lasciando scivolare di nuovo le mani sotto la sua maglietta, giocando con la sua pelle nuda fino a che l’indumento non gli fu d’intralcio.

Ryosuke comprese al volo e si rialzò, il viso stravolto e il fiato corto, spogliandosi velocemente e poi tornandogli vicino, lasciando che spostasse indietro la sedia e sistemandosi sopra di lui, circondandolo con le gambe e riprendendo a baciarlo.

Che Daiki fosse dalla parte della ragione o dalla parte del torto poco importava. Il potere centrale era sempre di Ryosuke, perché lui aveva scelto di lasciarglielo, perché quando era insieme a lui si sentiva incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa all’infuori di guardarlo, di toccarlo, di farlo suo ai suoi tempi e ritmi, ogni qualvolta in cui l’altro gliel’avesse chiesto.

Yamada ricambiò quel suo sguardo, mantenendolo fisso mentre portava le mani ai bottoni della sua camicia, scivolando dalle sue gambe fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio sul pavimento.

Continuò a slacciare i bottoni l’uno dopo l’altro, finendo di aprire la camicia senza tuttavia toglierla e passando alla cintura, facendogli cenno di sollevarsi quando dovette sfilargli i pantaloni insieme ai boxer.

E durante tutto questo tempo non smise mai di guardarlo, e non smise nemmeno mentre con i palmi delle mani gli percorreva tutto il petto, graffiandolo leggermente, mentre con il corpo lo forzava a schiudere le gambe per potercisi sistemare in mezzo, mentre con la bocca si avvicinava ora alla sua erezione, passando la punta della lingua sulla lunghezza, piano, come se quello non fosse il suo modo di chiedere scusa ma invece una pura e semplice tortura.

Daiki non provò nemmeno a spingerlo a fare di più, perché sapeva che non lo avrebbe ascoltato.

Gli passò invece le mani fra i capelli, accarezzandolo e stringendolo senza tuttavia fare forza, almeno fino a quando non sentì finalmente le sue labbra discendere su di sé, avvolgendolo completamente nel calore umido della sua bocca.

Gemette, Daiki, non riuscendo a controllare uno spasmo dei propri fianchi, mentre Ryosuke faceva del suo meglio per cercare di tenerlo fermo.

Lo sentì prenderlo del tutto e poi lasciarlo andare, e poi ancora e ancora, giocando con la lingua su di lui, suggendo piano la punta, compiendo quei movimenti ai quali il più grande era così avvezzo, ma che ancora erano in grado di fargli perdere la testa.

Sentiva di stare per perdere il controllo, e gli ci volle tutta la propria forza di volontà per costringersi a fermarlo, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Ryosuke non oppose resistenza, anzi si alzò con un sorriso malizioso, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca in un movimento studiato, sensuale.

Tornò seduto sopra di lui e gli afferrò un polso, portandosi la sua mano alla bocca e riservando alle dita il medesimo trattamento riservato al suo sesso, mentre l’altro lo fissava rapito, smettendo di respirare ad un certo punto, perché ogni fibra del suo corpo era rivolta a Ryosuke e ai suoi movimenti, e all’eccitazione che gli stava causando.

“Ryo...” mormorò dopo qualche minuto, scostando di forza la mano e sentendolo ridacchiare.

Smise di ridere, tuttavia, quando si sentì penetrare dal primo dito. Inarcò la schiena e si spinse contro la mano del più grande, e fin troppo presto quel blando contatto non gli fu più sufficiente, e Daiki allora mosse dentro di lui un secondo dito e poi un terzo, preparandolo senza eccessiva cura, anche lui volto più a provocarlo che a fare qualcosa di effettivamente utile.

Quando lo ritenne pronto portò le mani sui suoi fianchi, aiutandolo a rialzarsi e sollevando il bacino verso di lui, penetrandolo con una spinta secca.

Ryosuke gridò, e lui si godette il suono di quell’urlo nelle proprie orecchie, e di quegli ansiti e di quei gemiti quando iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, da subito veloce, già spinto troppo oltre dalle precedenti cure del fidanzato.

Protese in avanti il viso, baciandogli il collo e scendendo sul petto, mordendogli un capezzolo mentre il più piccolo gli portava le braccia dietro la schiena, tornando a graffiarlo forte quando lo sentì spingersi ancora più a fondo dentro di lui.

Daiki sentiva l’accelerare costante del suo respiro e come i suoi gemiti si facessero sempre più acuti e più fitti, ed allora portò la mano sul suo sesso, stuzzicandone la punta e avvolgendola sulla lunghezza, stringendolo quel tanto che bastava ed iniziando un movimento cadenzato, vedendolo letteralmente sciogliersi sotto i suoi occhi.

Quando Yamada raggiunse l’orgasmo a Daiki sembrò come mancare il respiro mentre lo guardava ancora inarcare la schiena, in un angolo che gli sembrava impossibile da raggiungere, e reclinava la testa, urlando forte, senza riuscire a controllare gli spasmi del proprio corpo.

Lo strinse contro di sé poi, baciando la sua pelle bollente, ogni centimetro che riusciva a raggiungere con la bocca, e usando le ultime forze per spingersi sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, quasi brutale, soffocando un grido nella sua spalla quando anche lui venne, svuotandosi dentro di lui e sentendosi poi completamente spento.

Si accasciarono su quella sedia, mentre i loro corpi perdevano la tensione di pochi attimi prima e cercavano disperatamente di riacquistare le forze di muoversi, insieme ai loro respiri, il cui rumore era l’unica cosa che si poteva sentire nella stanza.

Fu Ryosuke a spostarsi per primo, guardandolo in viso e sorridendogli, tanto dolce quanto prima era stato malizioso.

“Mi sono fatto perdonare, allora?” mormorò, ancora con il respiro alterato.

Daiki ridacchiò, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa e baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra.

“Dovresti mangiare qualcosa di mio più spesso, sai?” si limitò a rispondergli, facendogli poi cenno di rialzarsi.

Yamada si stiracchiò, poi si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di pura beatitudine.

“Doccia?” propose.

Daiki fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Non ancora.” gli disse, poi sorrise. “Se non sbaglio, io non mi sono ancora fatto perdonare del ritardo, no?”

Ryosuke si morse il labbro inferiore con aria maliziosa, poi gli si avvicinò e gli avvolse il collo con le braccia, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio.

“Buon San Valentino.” mormorò.

“Buon San Valentino, amore.” 


End file.
